It is commonplace to apply glutinous substances, such as sealants, adhesives, and fillers, to surfaces of structures or other objects for purposes of sealing, corrosion resistance, and/or fixation, among others. However, surface application of glutinous substances in an efficient, predictable, and uniform manner using manual techniques is difficult and time consuming.